The benefits of mobility have motivated a majority of the U.S. population to obtain cellular or other wireless mobile telephone services operated through licensed and regulated connectivity sources (licensed spectrum). One of the major reasons that a large portion of the population does not have wireless mobile telephone service is that they do not perceive a need for the service. In addition, wireless mobile service is viewed as being an expensive and somewhat complicated service from the perspective of billing plans. On the other hand, a very high percentage of households and businesses that do not have wireless mobile telephone service do have cordless telephones. Such cordless telephones typically include a base station wired to a local telephone service provider and one or more cordless telephone handsets. Accordingly, a user of such a cordless telephone may walk through the home or business utilizing the cordless telephone just as the user might use a mobile wireless telephone outside the home or business.
Telephone services users who do utilize mobile wireless telephones and wireline telephones typically have separate telephone directory numbers for each telephone. Accordingly, such users receive separate telephone services bills for their mobile wireless services and for their wireline services. In most cases, users also have different features and functions, such as voicemail services, associated with each different telephone. With the continued growth of mobile wireless telephone services usage, many users have begun to treat mobile wireless telephones as their primary telephone, but in many areas the quality of mobile wireless telephone service coverage is inadequate when users enter certain geographical areas or when they enter buildings, including homes and public buildings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for providing integrated voice and data services utilizing wired cordless access with unlicensed/unregulated connectivity sources for allowing users of wired access cordless telephones to access wired telecommunications services via one or more disbursed wireless access points. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.